Sea Monster
Sea monsters are large creatures originally from waters beyond the Southern Seas. They have recently been driven north and occasionally attack specific ships, as if they know who commands the ship. History Prior to the events of Risen 3: Titan Lords, sea monsters generally dwelt in waters far to the south, most likely warmer in temperature. The response to the Kraken in Risen 2: Dark Waters implies they were known to local seamen but had not actually been seen, at least not in the Southern Seas. The Inquisition, the pirates, and the natives all seem to be surprised by the arrival and unprepared to defend against the Kraken. Risen 3 Although the Kraken turned out to be a manifestation of Mara and not the monster from the south many supposed, actual sea monsters do arrive in Risen 3, surprising both the Son of Steelbeard and Bones, who points out that they aren't native to these waters. They had been driven north by the ghost of Captain Crow as part of ongoing havoc he was causing in hopes of a reward from Nekroloth. Tactics Each sea monster is encountered as a separate "mini-game" of sorts, like a boss fight but using the ship the Son of Steelbeard finally acquires, rather than using any skills or other items gained through the course of the game. As such, there is no loot, and glory is assigned as a quest completion, rather than a value assigned to a creature. All sea monsters encountered are of a somewhat serpentine form, sliding through the water quickly. When they surface, they seem to slow down, allowing time for the player to aim the ship's main cannon. Should the monster pass the bow of the ship, port and starboard cannons are able to fire volleys as well. The young sea monster only attacks by ramming the ship, but the older two varieties also possess a breath attack. Any combination of three strategies can effectively be used against sea monsters. It is possible to locate one as it swims away, allowing the ship to fire the main (forward) cannon without risk of counterattack. If the sea monster is heading toward you, facing it head-on will often allow for several shots from the main cannon. If enough of these hit (usually 2 or 3, depending on how far it is from the ship when hit), it will veer away, often without inflicting any damage. If the sea monster has a breath attack, it is possible to concentrate on avoiding these shots as it approaches from the front; even if the ship is hit by the breath, a substantial amount of damage can be done during its approach. In addition, as it passes on either side, a volley can be fired by the side cannons. Because of the sheer number of cannons on either side, this can do large amounts of damage to the creature quickly. Statistics *''Note that health approximations are based on number of cannon hits, type of cannon hit, and total creature health bar. No numerical health value is presented in the game. A baseline of 2000 health (from the Young Sea Monster) has been arbitrarily assigned for the purposes of comparison between sea monster encounters.'' Category:Sea Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Risen 3 Creatures